Else Arendelle op Zweinstein
by Cynar
Summary: Moderne versie van Frozen en speelt zich af in Engeland. Als Elsa 11 jaar is ontvangt ze een mysterieuze brief met een bloedrode zegel waarop 'Zweinstein' staat. Elsa en haar ouders wisten altijd al dat Elsa bijzonder was, maar dat er een school is voor kinderen zoals zij had niemand ooit kunnen denken. Zal Elsa nu eindelijk leren haar ijskrachten te beheersen?
1. Proloog

"Dus ik kan ze nooit afdoen?" vraagt de 7-jarige Elsa verdrietig aan haar vader Agdar.

"In ieder geval niet als er mensen in de buurt zijn. Verberg het en voel het niet," antwoordt Agdar terwijl hij haar kleine handen vastpakt.

Een paar dagen geleden had Elsa haar zusje Anna ernstig verwond. Ze waren aan het spelen geweest in het huis en Elsa had haar krachten gebruikt om het veel leuker te maken. De begane grond van het huis was helemaal in sneeuw en ijs bedekt geweest en Anna had het geweldig gevonden. Elsa had nog iets willen bevriezen maar tot haar afschuw had ze het hoofd van haar zusje geraakt. Anna was op slag bewusteloos en Elsa in haar paniek had geschreeuwd waarop haar ouders Agdar en Idun waren gekomen.

"Elsa, wat heb je gedaan? Dit raakt uit de hand!" zei Agdar terwijl Idun zich over Anna ontfermde.

"Ze voelt ijskoud aan... Wat moeten we doen?"

"Het was een ongeluk," stamelde Elsa met een klein stemmetje.

Idun tilde snel Anna op en rende naar buiten de zomerzon in, in de hoop dat ze wat zou opwarmen. Idun legde Anna in het gras en vouwde haar eigen handen samen zoals in een gebed. Ze kunnen moeilijk naar een ziekenhuis gaan, de dokters zouden niet snappen wat er gebeurd was. Elsa's krachten waren niet normaal voor mensen. Na een paar minuten komt Anna gelukkig weer bij, maar al snel blijkt dat door de klap ze haar geheugen kwijt is. Ze kan zich helemaal niets herinneren, zelfs niet de namen van haar ouders en zus...

"Oke, pap," antwoordt Elsa.

"En onthoudt: laat niets aan Anna weten, het is beter dat ze er nooit achter komt. Voor haar eigen veiligheid."

"Oke," antwoordt ze nogmaals. Ze trekt haar handen uit die van haar vader en slaat haar armen over elkaar. Ze wil niemand ooit meer pijn doen.

_Heey, sorry dat het niet zo lang is maar dit hoofdstukje is om jullie een idee te geven wat er allemaal gebeurt is tussen Elsa en Anna. Ik kon natuurlijk niet in een modern Engeland Groot Pabbie er in voor laten komen, dus tja; dan maar geheugenverlies._

_Ik hoor graag wat jullie van het idee vinden!_


	2. De Brief

**Vier jaar later, Elsa is nu elf jaar**

Er wordt geklopt op Elsa's deur en Elsa werpt een blik op haar wekker. Het is pas acht uur, veel te vroeg om op te staan voor de eerste dag van de zomervakantie.

"Elsa? Zullen we buiten spelen? Het is zo mooi weer buiten." Het is haar zusje Anna. Elsa trekt haar deken over haar hoofd heen, ze wil zo veel mogelijk afstand houden tussen haar en Anna.

"Elsa...?" Het is even stil en vervolgens hoort Elsa voetstappen die zich verwijderen van de deur. Sinds het ongeluk hebben zij en Anna maar heel weinig tijd doorgebracht en ze vindt het wel best zo. Anna weet toch niets meer van voor het ongeluk, dus ze weet niet wat ze mist. Maar zoals elk 8-jarig meisje wil ze een grote zus hebben die dingen met haar doet zoals buiten spelen. Ergens voelt Elsa zich wel schuldig maar ze heeft haar vader beloofd om Anna niets te laten weten over haar ijskrachten. En als ze samen gaan spelen dan zal het vast snel mis gaan. Elsa is nog steeds niet in staat om haar krachten continue verborgen te houden. Soms heeft ze goede dagen en kan ze samen met iedereen ontbijten, soms heeft ze slechte dagen en sluit ze zichzelf op haar kamer zodat ze niemand pijn kan doen.

Elsa valt weer in slaap en wordt een paar uur later weer wakker. Weer werpt ze een blik op haar wekker en ziet dat het nu tien uur is en ze besluit er uit te gaan. Ze loopt naar de gordijnen toe en trekt ze open. Haar kamer kijkt uit op de achtertuin en in de tuin ziet ze Anna in de zandbak spelen. O wat zou ze wel niet over hebben om gezellig met haar kleine zusje zandkastelen te bouwen. Maar het kan niet, voor Anna's veiligheid. Plotseling kijkt Anna op en haar blik glijdt richting Elsa, er verschijnt een grote glimlach op haar gezicht en ze gebaart dat Elsa moet komen. Elsa schudt echter geschrokken haar hoofd en trekt de gordijnen weer dicht. Door de schrik zijn haar krachten aan het opspelen en haar adem hangt in wolkjes in de lucht. Het wordt steeds kouder en kouder in haar kamer. Elsa probeert zich te beheersen maar er verschijnen al ijspegels aan de lamp. Al snel begint het te sneeuwen in haar kamer en haar hartslag verhoogt. Ze moet het onder controle houden! Adem in, adem uit. Ze sluit haar ogen en concentreert zich op haar hartslag. Blijf rustig, Elsa, zegt ze tegen zichzelf. Eindelijk is ze wat rustiger en ze opent haar ogen weer. Schuldbewust kijkt ze haar kamer rond, het lijkt wel een ijspaleis... Alles zit onder de sneeuw en ijs. Ze kijkt naar haar handen en ziet dat ze haar handschoenen niet draagt. Geen wonder dat alles zo snel uit de hand liep. Glibberend loopt ze naar haar nachtkastje en blaast de sneeuw van haar handschoenen af en trekt ze snel aan.

Elsa staat nog te bedenken hoe ze nu alles in haar kamer moet ontdooien als er zachtjes op haar deur geklopt wordt. Haar hart slaat een slag over, wat als het Anna is?! Ze mag niet binnenkomen en haar kamer in deze staat zien! Ze zal er niets van begrijpen. Weer begint het te sneeuwen om Elsa heen en ze besluit om haar krachten nu expres te gebruiken. Ze tilt haar arm op en wijst in de richting van het slot in de deur. Een ijsblauwe straal schiet uit haar hand en het slot bevriest als het in aanraking komt met de straal. Nu kan er niemand meer binnen komen en het is net op tijd want de klink gaat naar beneden, maar de deur opent niet.

"Elsa? Wat is er aan de hand?" Het is haar vader. Weer probeert Agdar de deur te openen en Elsa ziet de klink meerdere malen omhoog en omlaag gaan.

"Papa! Blijf weg! Ik wil niemand pijn doen," schreeuwt ze in paniek.

"Elsa, doe open."

"Dat kan niet... Het slot, ik heb het bevroren uit angst dat je Anna was. Mijn kamer, het is een puinhoop..." zegt ze overstuur en de tranen springen in haar ogen. Waarom kon ze nou niet normaal zijn zoals alle andere mensen?Ze hoort haar vader weglopen en ze zakt huilend op de grond. Zelfs haar vader gaat nu weg uit angst voor haar! Snikkend trekt ze haar knieën op, slaat haar armen om haar benen heen en legt haar hoofd op haar knieën.

"Elsa, ga weg van de deur. Ik kom naar binnen," zegt haar vader aan de andere kant van de deur. In haar verdriet heeft ze geeneens haar vader horen terug komen. Ze veegt snel haar tranen weg en schuift een eind naar achteren. Een paar tellen later hoort ze een harde bonk tegen de deur en de deur vliegt met een zwaai open. Met open mond kijkt Elsa naar haar vader die zijwaarts naar binnen valt, blijkbaar heeft hij de deur ingebeukt met zijn schouder. Agdar krabbelt overeind en zijn ogen ontmoeten de betraanden van Elsa. Hij gaat naast haar zitten en trekt haar tegen zich aan en Elsa begint weer te huilen. Haar vader zegt niets maar houdt haar alleen stevig vast en laat haar uithuilen. Opeens realiseert Elsa zich iets en ze trekt zich uit de greep van haar vader. Ze staat snel op en gooit de deur dicht. Agdar kijkt haar vragend aan.

"Wat als Anna omhoog komt en zo mijn kamer kan inkijken!"

"Je moeder houdt Anna bezig, meisje. Dacht je dat ik de deur zomaar zou inbeuken als Anna ineens achter me zou kunnen staan," zegt hij met een knipoog. "Maar goed, de reden dat ik naar je kwam was om te zeggen dat er een brief is. Voor jou."

"Een brief, voor mij?"

Agdar staat op en haalt een brief uit zijn broekzak tevoorschijn en overhandigt die aan Elsa. Ze pakt de brief aan en leest wat er op de envelop staat geschreven in smadragdgroene inkt: _Juffrouw E. Arendelle, Harbour View 4, Whitehaven, Verenigd Koninkrijk._ Nieuwsgierig draait ze de envelop om en bekijkt de bloedrode zegel aan de achterkant. "Zweinstein," leest ze hardop de letters voor die in de zegels staan. Ze verbreekt de zegel en leest de brief terwijl haar ogen steeds groter worden.

Dit is wat er in groene inkt stond geschreven:

ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS

_Hoofd: Minerva Anderling _

_(Hoofd afdeling Griffoendor, lerares Transfiguratie en Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn)_

_Geachte mevrouw Arendelle, _

_Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. _

_Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden. _

_Het schooljaar begint op 1 september. Gelieve voor 31 juli per uil te reageren. _

_Hoogachtend,_

_Marcel Lubbermans_

_Assistent-schoolhoofd_


	3. De Wegisweg

Elsa en haar ouders zitten gedrieën om de keukentafel heen terwijl Anna, zonder zich van iets bewust, buiten in de tuin aan het spelen is. Af en toe glimlacht Idun naar Anna en gebaart dan dat ze door moet gaan met spelen zodat ze niet naar binnen komt en hun gesprek kan horen.

"Een school voor tovenaars en heksen, ongelooflijk!" zegt haar vader verwonderd terwijl hij de brief nog eens leest. In de envelop zaten nog een paar brieven met onder andere een lijst met spullen die ze nodig zou hebben voor het schooljaar. Ook nog een brief met informatie over Zweinstein en de vier afdelingen, omdat Elsa uit een niet-tovenaarsfamilie komt. Ook zit er nog een brief in met hoe je in Londen op de Wegisweg komt, een winkelstraat met alleen maar winkels voor tovenaars en heksen.

Sinds Elsa de brief heeft gelezen is er een sprankje hoop gegroeid in haar. Ze is niet de enigste met bijzondere krachten! Op deze school zou ze leren om haar krachten te beheersen en dan hoefde ze niet meer bang te zijn en kon ze Anna eindelijk vertellen wat ze echt was!

"Ik mag gaan, toch?" vraagt Elsa enthousiast.

"Natuurlijk, kindje," antwoordt Idun en ook haar vader knikt instemmend. Elsa's hart maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap. Eindelijk zou alles goed gaan komen.

"Nu moeten we alleen een datum prikken met wanneer we naar Londen gaan, dan zorgen je moeder en ik er voor dat we dan vrij zijn op die dag."

"En Anna dan?" vraagt Idun. Anna zou natuurlijk niet mee kunnen zonder dat ze iets te weten zou komen. Hier moest Agdar even over nadenken.

"De buren zullen vast wel willen oppassen voor een dagje." De buren waren een gepensioneerd echtpaar en ze waren gek op de kleine Anna.

"Kunnen we niet morgen gaan? De winkels zullen vast wel open zijn op zondag," vraagt Elsa. Ze is zo super blij met het nieuws dat ze eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk alles klaar wilde hebben.

Haar vader leest de brief met de instructies van de Wegisweg nog eens door. Hij volgt de regels met zijn wijsvinger totdat hij vindt wat hij zoekt. "Inderdaad, de winkels zijn gewoon open op zondag. Dat is dan afgesproken, morgen zijn we beide toch vrij," antwoordt hij instemmend.

"Oke, dan ga ik even naar de buren. Vragen of ze morgen wel op Anna kunnen passen." Haar moeder staat op en loopt de achtertuin in. Daar opent ze de poort en gaat via achter naar de buren toe.

Agdar geeft Elsa een knipoog terwijl ze op Idun wachten en Elsa lacht terug. Ze kan het nog steeds niet helemaal geloven. Binnen een paar minuten is haar moeder terug en als ze de poort weer heeft dicht gedaan, steekt ze haar duim op. De buren willen oppassen. Daarna loopt ze naar Anna toe en gaat samen met haar in de zandbak zandkastelen bouwen. Een beetje treurig kijkt Elsa toe. Zij wilt eigenlijk ook wel een zandkasteel maken, maar voordat ze haar krachten onder controle zou hebben, dat kan jaren gaan duren. En tegen die tijd zouden ze beide waarschijnlijk al te oud zijn om zandkastelen te maken. Haar vader merkt haar treurige blik op en staat op en wenkt haar.

"Laten we jouw kamer eens gaan ontdooien. Dat kan ook leuk zijn," zegt hij met twinkelende ogen. Zuchtend staat Elsa op, ze was haar kamer dat nu op een ijspaleis leek al helemaal vergeten. Ze schuiven de stoelen aan en nemen de trap naar boven. Elsa's kamer is helemaal aan het einde van de gang en voorzichtig opent ze de deur. De ravage is nu al wat minder, door de hitte buiten en dus ook binnen is het meeste al weg. Er ligt nu alleen nog maar een laagje water op de vloer en alles is doorweekt van de nattigheid.

"Het is jammer dat je nu alleen nog maar dingen kan bevriezen en niet kan opdrogen," grapt haar vader. " Over een paar jaar kun je alles moeiteloos beheersen," belooft hij en ze glimlacht lichtjes.

**De volgende dag**

De wekker gaat afschuwelijk vroeg. Het was bijna zes uur rijden naar Londen en ze wilden wel een paar uur hebben om rustig te winkelen. Het is nu vier uur in de ochtend maar heel erg moe is Elsa niet. Ze was al vroeg naar bed gegaan en in een mum van tijd staat ze naast haar bed. Snel trekt ze haar kleren aan en loopt richting de slaapkamer van haar ouders en bonkt op de deur. Ze is bang dat haar ouders zich verslapen en als ze niets hoort aan de andere kant opent ze deur. Het bed is leeg en Elsa fronst. Opeens hoort ze voetstappen op de trap en het gezicht van haar moeder verschijnt in het trappengat.

"Elsa, ik wilde je net wakker maken," zegt ze.

"Jullie zijn al wakker?"

"Ja, net. Het ontbijt staat al klaar, kom je eten?" Even glijden haar ogen over Elsa heen en haar blik blijft hangen op haar handen. "Lieverd, vergeet je je handschoenen niet? We willen niet dat er iets ernstigs gebeurt in Londen." Geschrokken kijkt Elsa naar haar handen, dit was nu al de tweede keer in twee dagen dat ze haar handschoenen vergat! Snel rent ze naar haar kamer en trekt haar witte handschoenen aan. "Verberg het en voel niet," mompelt ze tegen zichzelf. Ze hoopt maar dat ze zo snel mogelijk zou leren haar krachten te beheersen.

De autorit lijkt wel een eeuwigheid te duren en Elsa is nog nooit zo lang samen geweest met haar ouders sinds het ongeluk met Anna. Elsa zit achterin op de achterbank en houdt de hele weg haar handen angstig tot vuisten gebald, tot haar grote opluchting gebeurt er niets waardoor ze de minimale controle over haar krachten zou kunnen verliezen. In minder dan zes uur rijden ze de stad Londen binnen en even vergeet Elsa haar angst. Londen was gigantisch! Ze kijkt haar ogen uit terwijl haar ouders een parkeerplaats zo dicht mogelijk bij de Lekke Ketel proberen te vinden. Het tovenaarscafé die via de andere kant toegang geeft naar de Wegisweg.

"Het zou hier moeten zijn volgens de TomTom," zegt haar vader verbaast en hij zet de auto stil aan de rand van de richt haar blik naar de richting waarin Agdar wijst. Elsa ziet een groezelig café en er hangt een uithangbord met 'Lekke Ketel' bij de ingang.

"Uhh, het is ook hier?" zegt ze ietwat verbijsterd. Haar ouders draaien hun hoofden om en kijken Elsa verbaast aan.

"Volg mij maar," zegt Elsa en ze kijkt of ze veilig kan uitstappen. Haar ouders weifelen even en kijken of ze hier wel mogen parkeren met de auto. Gelukkig mag dit en snel stappen ze uit en haar vader doet de auto op slot.

Elsa pakt haar ouders ieder bij een hand, normaal zou ze dit niet durven maar aangezien het al zes uur lang goed was gegaan zou deze paar meter ook wel lukken, en leidt ze richting de kroeg. Binnen is het donker en achter de bar staat een barman die hun glimlachend wenkt.

"Hallo daar, zeker nieuw hier. Ik zag dat jullie dochter jullie naar binnen leidde, ja deze plaats is onzichtbaar voor dreuzels. Alleen heksen en tovenaars kunnen het zien," zegt hij met een joviale stem. Dat verklaart een heleboel, vindt Elsa.

"Ja, uhh. Hoe komen we bij de Wegisweg?" vraagt haar vader. De naam spreekt hij wat twijfelend uit, bang dat hij het verkeerd uitspreekt.

"Volgen jullie mij maar, de poort gaat alleen maar open als je met je toverstaf op de juiste baksteen tikt, maar ik ga d'r vanuit dat jullie dochter die nog niet heeft."

"Bedankt," antwoordt Idun vriendelijk en ze volgen de man naar de achterkant van het café. Hij opent de deur die naar buiten leidt en haalt zijn toverstaf uit zijn broekzak.

"Even goed opletten, meisje. Deze is het," zegt hij en hij tikt met zijn staf op een specifieke baksteen. De stenen beginnen te bewegen en vormen al snel een poort waarachter zich een hele lange winkelstraat bevindt. De Wegisweg. Elsa's mond zakt open vol verbazing, het is gigantisch druk en de mensen lopen allemaal in verschillende kleuren gewaden rond en de meesten dragen ook nog een puntmuts.

"Ongelooflijk," mompelt haar vader.

"Veel plezier op de Wegisweg," wenst de barman hun toe en Elsa en haar ouders stappen door de poort heen en vrijwel gelijk schieten de bakstenen weer op hun plaats.

"Oke," zegt hij vader. "Volgens de brief is het handig als we eerst, uhm... Dreuzelgeld? Gaan inwisselen voor Galjoenen, Sikkels en Knoeten bij Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank." Hij kijkt om zich heen en in de verte ziet hij een groot gebouw en met enige moeite kan hij de letters onderscheiden. Zijn vermoeden was juist geweest, dat grote gebouw is Goudgrijp.

"Oke, laten we dit doen," zegt hij vastbesloten en gezamenlijk lopen ze in de richting van de ban_k__._


End file.
